Jagan momentsdrabblesministory things
by werewolvesrule5
Summary: not exactly sure what they are, but hope you like them. 1st story, so please be gentle.  PS. Slash if you couldn't tell
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Everyone! So I just wanted to say hello before I let you get to the story. I've been putting off actually doing one for so long and finally decided to. I did the drabbles, cause I figured it'd be easier to start small and work my way up to a multi-chap. Again, this is my first story, so criticism is welcome, BUT PLEASE BE GENTLE!

**1. Promise**

James could still remember, vaguely, the promise he had made to himself when he was fourteen.

"I'll date anyone, so long as they're not prettier than me." He had told his friends solemnly, but after a moments thought added, "not that that's even possible."

Kendall, Carlos and Logan, had shared a look before promptly bursting into laughter and merciless teasing. While James red-faced had demanded to know what was so funny.

It had been two years since that conversation, two years since he thought about it at all. However as he looked at Logan now, beside him in bed. His black hair tousled and sticking up in odd directions and standing out against his pale white skin, his cheeks red and flushed from their earlier activities, his toned chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath and his chocolate brown eyes looking up at him now, shiny and bright. Well, looking at all that James couldn't help but think about that long-ago moment and about how he had broken his promise. But strangely,

He just couldn't seem to care.

**2. Hung Over **

Logan groaned as he sat up in bed, _never again_, he thought to himself. Never again would he drink tequila, or beer or, whatever that blue thing had been. God, he couldn't even remember what had happened last night and part of him was glad, because he was sure whatever it was had been as embarrassing as hell.

"Morning Sunshine" James called as he stepped into the room hair and clothes perfect. Logan couldn't help but hate his boyfriend a little, who had drunk at least as much as he had and yet seemed to be showing no signs of it at all, unlike Logan.

"Keep it down." He moaned out in pain, oh god it felt like his head was being drilled into with a jackhammer. He winced as he said those words, his tongue thick and dry in his mouth. James merely chuckled and went to sit on the bed, across from Logan, an amused look on his face.

"What?" Logan rasped out finally, James looked like he would burst if he didn't say whatever was on his mind.

"Is my ass really the eighth wonder of the world, Logie?" James could barely keep the smirk off his face and he couldn't help but laugh at the expression Logan made.

"Oh GOD." Logan moaned in embarrassment, as he hid his face in the pillow and thought to himself _NEVER EVER AGAIN_.

**3. Big Deal**

"It's not a big deal, James" Logan pleaded as he banged on the door; he had stormed into their bedroom as soon as the band had gotten home from their autograph signing.

"YES, IT IS!" James yelled through the closed door and Logan could only sigh in exasperation, he loved his boyfriend but, come on.

"Come on, so a fan held up a sign that said, KOGAN RULEZ, it's really not a big deal!"

**4. Ice cream**

_Good god_, James thought to himself as he looked at Logan, when he had suggesting going to get ice cream, he hadn't thought it would be like this.

_Does he even know how he looks right know_, he questioned in his head as he watched Logan, who moaned happily, eyes closed, tongue darting out to lick the drops of thick sweet vanilla that slid down his cone.

"Um, James?" Carlos questioned hesitantly, while Kendall looked like he was going to burst into laughter any moment.

"Yeah" he replied, barely taking his eyes away from Logan, not even registering the looks on his friends faces. Carlos faltered, not sure how to continue and Kendall, all to happy to help, jumped in.

"You might want to go to the bathroom and take care of your, uhh, problem. He snickered, barely keeping his voice at a whisper. And that's when James looked down, saw what Kendall was talking about, before proceeding to let out a shriek and scrambling towards the men's room, doing his best to hide the tent in his pants.

Which is exactly when Logan, who had been in his own little world of sugar, opened his eyes, saw that the foursome had become a trio and turned to see James rushing towards the bathrooms.

"What's wrong with James?" He asked his friends, his voice filled with concern. Which only pushed the two over the edge, letting out the laughter that they had been holding in the entire time.

"He um, he just had to go take care of something." Carlos rasped out when the boys had calmed down.

"What?" Logan pressed and only became more confused as the two started their giggling fit all over again.

**5. Hesitat****ed**

"You hesitated!" James screeched before locking himself in the bathroom. Logan sighed and softly knocked on the door.

"James, open up." When he refused Logan just sighed and went on talking through the door.

"James, when you asked how you looked, I hesitated because, in reality, you looked so fucking gorgeous, that I couldn't even think, let alone talk." Logan whispered, leaning his forehead against the door.

He yelped as he fell forward into his boyfriend as the door was yanked open.

"Really." James questioned looking down at his boyfriend, blushing and if possible, looking even more beautiful than before.

"Really." Logan said before leaning up to kiss him.

**6. Full**

Carlos looked down at the pile of corn dogs on his plate and licked his lips eagerly; he was just about to dig in when Logan and James stepped into the kitchen, hand in hand.

"Hey guys, want some corn dogs." He said excitedly, normally he wouldn't offer, but he was feeling generous today.

"No thanks, we just ate." Came as a reply, from James after which Logan and James shared a conspiratory smirk. Which only proceeded to confuse Carlos.

"What could you have eaten?" He asked innocently, "You've been in the bedroom since we got back."

With that Logan and James fell to the floor, laughing uncontrollably, nearly in tears. Leaving Carlos perplexed and without an answer.

**7. High**

"JAMIEEEEEEE" Logan called in a singsong voice as he waltzed into the apartment. James took one look at his boyfriend, whose eyes were bloodshot and who reeked of pot.

"Crap" he muttered to himself, after the whole Hollywood fever thing the other three had done their best to keep Logan away from guitar dude, because they were pretty sure mama Knight would kill them if Logan ever came home high, never mind that they weren't the ones getting him that way. He decided to play it cool as he figured out how to handle this situation, "What's up Logan?" he asked nonchalantly.

"ME!" Logan giggled before jumping onto James' lap.

"Really, I had no idea." James replied sarcastically. Logan didn't even register this, and only went on giggling staring at James and patting his head a couple times.

"Guess what?" he whispered secretly

"What?" James questioned

"Your pretty" Logan said and proceeded to sloppily kiss James, because a high Logan also meant a horny Logan. And James, when he remembered this little tidbit, simply picked Logan up and moved towards the bedroom, because he was pretty sure how to handle _this_ situation.

**8. Spin the Bottle**

"Your turn, James" Jo slurred happily, handing over the empty beer bottle they had been using.

"Wonder who the lucky lady will be." He said, as he spun the bottle, his drunken state in no way affecting his ego. He watched to go round and round before stopping at the participant next to him, he turned and faced, LOGAN!

"Oh come on." He exclaimed, he was all for experimenting but, come on, LOGAN! The dude was like his brother, he couldn't kiss his brother!

"Yeah, we don't have to do this, do we guys?" Logan asked the others nervously, James was like family, this was borderline incest, he was sure.

"Yeah, yah do!" they all chorused once they had recovered from their laughing fit. This was going to be HILARIOUS, they all thought.

James and Logan after much arguing, pleading and begging finally turned to each other, resigned to their fate. They leaned forward slowly, preparing to quickly peck and then rush to their respective rooms and hide in embarrassment and humiliation.

What they weren't prepared for, was the magic.

The spark that hit as soon as their lips met, forgetting the others were in the room, they found themselves lengthening and deepening the kiss. James licked Logan's lip and found himself moaning when he was granted entrance. Logan too, moaning as James' tongue slid into his mouth and their tongues met in a dance, their respective tastes and scents mingling and James, without thinking pulling Logan into his lap, the kiss growing more passionate and intense with each passing moment, James' hand gripping Logan's hips, Logan's tangled in James' hair.

Finally they broke away from one another, panting, eyes blown and lustful, before James stood up and dragged Logan into the nearest bedroom shutting and _locking_ the door behind him.

"Well," Chirped Kendall, breaking the silence that hung over the remaining players, "This is awkward."

And there it is! Hope you liked them and they weren't as crappy as they seemed in my head. By the way I'm currently working on a multi-chap AU Kogan and could use your help with the title. It's where Kendall is the hot, popular, jock, leader, person and Logan is the smart, shy, nerd who has been bullied by his kind for years, they fall in love after Logan starts tutoring him in math. Not the most original, I know, but it's been in my head for a while now, any ideas?


	2. Chapter 2

**SURPRISE! I'm back! I've officially changed this story from complete to in-progress, because these drabbles are fun and easy to do. Also I'm horribly stuck on all my other stories and I needed something to take the edge off. Well anyway, ENJOY!**

**9. Sick**

"Oh my god, oh my god Logan, What if there's a complication? What if you DIE?" James rambled as he paced back and forth by his boyfriend, who was currently lying in a hospital bed, watching James with amused eyes.

"James…" He said, but James was oblivious to his attempts.

"Oh god please don't die Logan, your too young to die, I don't want you to die! You CAN"T DIE! -"

"JAMES!" Logan shouts finally getting a hyperventilating James' attention, he lowers his voice, doing his best to calm him down, "Breathe, okay, breathe." He grabs James' hand, rubs his back comfortingly when he sits by him on the bed.

"But, what if-"

"I'm just getting my appendix out, it's a simple procedure, and I'm not going to die, okay." He keeps rubbing circles, and muttering assurances until James calms down, he can't help but laugh to himself. Figures,

He's the one about to have surgery and he was the one calming James' down.

**10. Crush**

James wasn't always the face, no it wasn't until he was fourteen that he became the heartthrob everyone knew and crushed on. It wasn't until he was fourteen that he started working out, losing the extra poundage and gaining the washboard abs. No one knew what exactly had motivated James to become the hottest boy in school, but hey the girl population wasn't exactly complaining. They would have though, if they had known his reason…

Logan Mitchell.

Because when he was fourteen, he realized that he was head over heels in love with Logan. And resolved to do anything to catch his eye.

And two years later he succeeded, and he and Logan were dating.

What he didn't know was that Logan had had a crush on him since they were thirteen.

**11. Latin**

"How much do you love me?" James asked one night, while he was in bed, Logan in his arms. He tried to make it sound casual, but really part of him wanted to know, because…

He loved Logan more than anything in the world and he couldn't help but wonder how Logan managed to love him back.

"How much?" Logan asks, pulling his he off of James' chest to look into his eyes, James nods.

Logan thinks for a moment, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, before reaching up to kiss James softly. He pulls back after a moment, whispering,

"A caelo usque ad centrum"

"What?" Is James confused reply, to which Logan laughs.

"It's Latin." He says, and before James can question him further he attaches their lips together, their kiss quickly turning heated and passionate.

A caelo usque ad centrum.

From Heaven all the way to the center of the earth.

**12. You**

James and Logan were fighting, it had been happening a lot lately, the two of them exploding over tiny things, no one knew why, considering the two were best friends.

"I cannot believe you Logan!" James shouted into his face.

"ME! You're the most self-absorbed person on the planet, you probably can't name ONE THING you love more than yourself!" He turns to walk away, but stops dead in his tracks when he hears a James' say,

"You."

**13. Cowboy.**

Logan yawned as he made his way into the kitchen, trying to hide his slight limp.

"Morning guys." Logan said, to Kendall and Carlos, before realizing that they were grinning suspiciously.

"Morning Logan." They chirped together, Logan stared at them for a moment before shaking it off and sitting down, gently in his seat and grabs his cereal.

"So Logan…" Kendall starts; the genius swallows and looks up raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah?" He draws the word out slightly.

"Well see me and Carlos were thinking of going horseback riding, and we were wondering if you could give us some advice?"

"Why do you want my help? I've never ridden a horse in my life." He asks confusedly, the guys know this.

"Really?" Carlos says, grinning, okay this is getting weird Logan thinks.

"Cause from what we heard of you and James last night, your one amazing cowboy!" With that they burst out laughing, leaving Logan to burn up in embarrassment.

And when James stumbles in, awakened by all the noise, and asks what so freaking hilarious.

Well, that's when Logan kisses goodbye his last shred of dignity.

**14. ****Sexy**

James didn't get it. He just couldn't understand it.

He spent two hours every morning on his hair, washing, styling, making sure it was perfect. Not to mention all the time he spent picking out the perfect outfit. It took him forever, to achieve his daily level of hotness.

Which was why it was so frustrating, that Logan, throws on a _sweater vest_,

And manages to be so freaking sexy.

Then again maybe he shouldn't complain.

**15.**** Cover.**

-SMACK! -

"OW! Camille, what was that for?" Logan half shouted, holding his now red cheek.

"Focus!" She growled pointing an accusing finger at him, "I mean what is the point of me being your cover, and James hitting on every girl in sight if your just going to moon at each other from across the pool.

**Well, that's it, what do you think, I had a couple more floating around in there somewhere, but fifteen seemed like a good place to end off. Now all probably only be doing these when I'm stuck on another story, so the updates will be pretty erratic, just to let you know. Oh and also, I know these aren't technically prompts but if you want to treat them like prompts, I don't mind. I know that a lot of these can be taken farther, I just don't have the energy to do so. So if any of you want to use them in your story or whatever…yeah… Anyway, how were they? PLEASE REVIEW. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, so please don't sue me, not that it would do you any good, since I have no money.**

**16. Angel.**

When James was six he somehow got it into his head that Logan was an angel. From time to time he would pin the smaller boy down and lift up his shirt, searching his back for wings. He never saw them though, not even a trace of them fluttering under his skin, waiting to burst out. Part of him was disappointed, because how cool would it have been to have an angel for a friend, but part of him was happy too, because for now, at least, he wouldn't have to worry about Logan flying away and leaving him.

Ten years had passed since then and not much had changed in James way of thinking. Because secretly when he and Logan made love, he still found himself checking to make sure Logan didn't have wings.

**17. Drunk.**

Logan watched with amusement, as his friends made complete fools of themselves, and thanked god that he was the designated driver, because otherwise he was fairly sure that that would have been him.

"Heyyy, Logie" James slurred as he slung an arm around his neck; Logan grinned at his friend who was thoroughly plastered.

"Hey, James, what's going on? Normally, you'd have gone off with some chick by now." James shifts his eyes at this.

"I don't know, I don't think I can." Logan is completely confused at this, considering James usually, scratch that, always, hooked up with at least one girl at these types of parties, so he really had no reason to be insecure. Must be the beer, Logan reasoned with himself.

"Sure you can, just do what you always do, find the most attractive person at this party and lay one on 'em." James' eyebrows furrowed at this, and he looked off for a moment in deep thought, before he relaxed.

"Okay." He said with a shrug.

Before he leaned in and planted a big, wet, kiss on Logan's lips.

After a moment James pulled back, smiling, proud of himself. While Logan, stood there in shock, eyes bugged out and cheeks bright red.

Then James bent over and vomited on Logan's shoes.

Logan quickly snapped out of it and rushed James over to the bathroom, rubbing his back as he vomited into the toilet. Logan decided to attribute the night's event to alcohol, and forget all about it.

Even though, secretly, he kind of enjoyed the kiss.

**18. ****Movie night.**

James and Logan were on the couch together watching an action movie, well they weren't actually paying much attention to it, but it was providing lovely background noise. They hadn't had any alone time for a while, so now they were playing that game that all couple did at the beginning of the movie. You know, the one where they pretend to watch the movie, but really they're just looking at each other, holding off kissing. Finally neither of them can stand it any longer, both of them leaning in-

"HEY, GUYS WE'RE BACK!" Carlos screams as he and Kendall stomp into the apartment.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Kendall asks as he flips over the couch and next to Logan.

"Ohh, is that the fast and the furious? I love that movie!" Carlos exclaims dropping down next to James.

Logan and James share a look, both of them mentally cursing, while Kendall and Carlos sat on either side of them, oblivious to the vibes Logan and James were sending their way. James leant back on the couch, an obvious frown on his face, while Logan hung his head in his hands, bemoaning his horrible luck and his friends' terrible timing. Suddenly he perked up, an idea in his head, with a smirk on his face he glanced over at James. James straightened and grinned back at Logan, immediately understanding.

Without any hesitation, they latch onto each other, kissing, groping. Kendall and Carlos, look at them, and when they gave no indication of stopping, they bolted out of the apartment.

After a moment James, lifted his head up.

"They're gone." He says, gasping slightly, only to be pulled back down by Logan.

"Who cares?" He says before kissing him again, and really,

James has to agree.

**19. ****Happy Birthday.**

"Here James', you can open mine next." Logan says before handing a bag to James. He grins, judging from the smirk on Logan's face it was something great.

He digs through the tissue paper and pulls out…

A can of whipped cream, four bandanas, and a blindfold.

James is completely confuzzled, until Logan leans over and whispers into his ear,

"Actually that's only half the present, the rest comes I use these tonight."

Happy Birthday indeed.

**20. Texting.**

J: Hey

L: Hey

J: Guess what?

L: What?

J: I love you

L: I love you too.

J: of course you do.

L: you know, you don't have to text me that every 10 minutes.

J: I know, but you deserve to hear it every 10 minutes, that how much I love you.

L: plus you're on a six family road trip and you're bored.

J: that too…

**Hey, well that****'s all, how were they? Number twenty feels a little weak to me, sorry it's not in text speak, but I'm not very good at that, so I thought I'd just write it out normally, but whatever.**** I feel like the execution may have been off somewhat in these, but that's how I normally feel so…**** Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
